Love Her First
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: He never thought this day would come soon when he'll have to let her go. He knows she's happy to be with him but its hard. He'll always love her first the moment he held her. Polar and Azure


**Arashi: This idea been mulling in mind after watching so many country music videos. Keep this note short and head to the story. The fic is completely au and characters might be ooc. Though I completely own my two minor ocs in this story.**

**I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Summary: He never thought this day would come soon when he'll have to let her go. He knows she's happy to be with him but its hard. He'll always love her first the moment he held her. Polar/ Azure

* * *

  
Love Her First

Feeling the breeze hitting his face the man watches the lights of the carnival in the distance. He sighs thinking if he's younger or even a teen again he'd run down there to have fun. He grins at that thought. No he's older now and grown up so instead he squish down the urge.

He could pick out different sounds but one sound more dearer to him then any other. Her laughter He smiles wistfully imagining his daughter's wide smile and trusting eyes similar to her mothers. That smile is completely his. He chuckles hearing another sound that left his heart beating dully in his chest that no father wants to hear.

"Casey wait up!"

A boy's voice. More particular a teenage boy who just ask his baby girl out. He shakes his head seeing a bit of blonde hair of his child rushing through the crowd follow by a brunette boy laughing mischievously. Her wild spirit untamable until the right person comes. 'To much like her mother,' he muse chuckling more genuine. He walks to the carnival showing his pass when someone tap his shoulder.

He glance to see Tea, a friend of his and also wife to one Seto Kaiba. He mentally grimace at the idea of her married to Kaiba he tolerates him for her sake. Her smile similar to his. Sadden at the possibility of letting go of your child.

"Spying on your daughter, Joey?" Tea ask raising a brow since she been sent by Mai to find him.

"No just took a breather while thinking of things." He answers simply.

Her blue eyes turn glossy like figuring he's thinking of his little girl when he first held her. She had the similar thoughts of her son. She heard him whisper sadly seeing their kids before them laughing with out a care in the world. "I love her first though I should have expect this day to come."

She nods understandingly as she answer reassuringly, "She has a wonderful father that loves her dearly. I'm sure she knows how much he's part of her world despite having a boyfriend. Though she will understand how much she's his world on the day of her wedding."

Raising a brow, he growls warningly, "Watch it Tea."

"You would say the same thing about your godson as I'm saying the truth about Cassandra even if she's my goddaughter." Tea scolds the blond who rolls his eyes.

"Danny," He puts in thinking of the said boy.

He likes the boy alright though just the part about asking his daughter out is harder. The usual cliché of two best friends falling in love. He should have seen it coming years ago. He snorts ignoring the look Tea gives him. There is no way he'll admit to anyone including his own wife he prefers Daniel to be with is daughter then some random boy.

Thinking of his wife, Joey moans aloud. He promise to meet her an hour ago but got lost in his thoughts he completely forgot. How long has she been waiting for him to come? He glance at Tea who smiles smugly just as her husband appears

"Mai sent me to find you." She tells him before glance over his shoulder to see her best friend move behind Joey glaring at him.

Joey mutters something undistinguishable under his breath then sighs out loud. "I'm screwed."

"What do you think." A very familiar voice of his wife reaches his ears.

Joey gives her an innocent smile then saying the first thing came to mind, "Love you?"

Tea laughs leaning into her husband who snorts at the blond's words. Nice way for him to get out of trouble. Mai on the other hand gives him a glare ignoring the fact he wraps his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her cheek acting really cute.

Mai starts scolding him, "Where were you? I call your cell phone but no answer."

Tea and Seto softly laugh not once seeing their son and his date stop their fun to walk over to them. The blonde girl ask her parents curiously, "What time is it going to be dinner?"

Joey smiles at his little one softly, "Planning to head that way right now"

"Sweet!" Seto and Tea's son, Daniel quips happily ignoring the soft comment from his childhood friend and date, "Pig."

Mai laughs in agreement putting in her two senses. "Casey most if not all men are pgs"

Joey gives Mai a glare while their daughter just giggles while Danny watch his godparents start a mild argument. He glance at his parents who shrug at him. He's already use to this so he waits for the older couple to finish their arguing. The group walks to the food stand each getting things they want to try or enjoy.

The two older couples left the teens alone not after Joey pulls Danny to one side where no one heard him till the teen. "I love her first but I want you to take care of my little girl or else."

Seto found it rather ironic that his son is dating Wheeler's daughter. Never did he thought it would happen either. He saw what wheeler did and almost stop him when he thought about it. He would have done the same if he had a daughter. He glance at Tea to see she's having the same thoughts. She kiss his cheek and he smiles down at her. He could see Wheeler's wife questioning him a bit while their kids in the distance had their first kiss under the lights of the fireworks and their parents' close watch.  


* * *

  
Arashi: When I usually do Azureshipping its more of hints of it. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please read and review 


End file.
